Creepypasta OC
by fnaf banshi
Summary: Read this to find out more about it Beta read by: The White Guardian T rated do to well...kids shouldnt read creepypasta!


Ok guys, I don't know if creepypastas have oc's, so I'm making one!This story is here to describe the OC. Please know that it may not be as cool, creepy or anything like a normal creepypasta, so I'm sorry in advance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was the first day of high school. However, this high school wasn't your usual high school, because on the way to it students had to walk past a forest that scared the crap out of you because of the many... 'incidents'.

Fairly recently many dead bodies started to shop up in the forest, but what was even more strange is that the killer never left a trace. In fact, the killer never left anything but a dead body and a note reading 'Fools, you will never find me.'

You sigh as you start to walk past the infamous forest. But then you notice a strange, hooded figure coming out of it. The figure is wearing a black hoodie with gray shorts. It's skin is pale, like the sun's light has never touched it, and instead of shoes it wears flip flops that are gray with black in color.

Reasoning that this couldn't get any weirder, you summon all of your courage and decide to meet this 'person'. You walk up to it and you tap it on the shoulder. The person responds by slowly turning around, and you are greeted by bright red eyes and an angry stare.

You put on a fake smile but the person doesn't smile back. It merely pulls down it's hood and you see long brown hair roll down to past her looks so... nervous. She quickly glances at the forest, then looks back at you.

You also notice she is wearing a necklace that had a dark red heart on it. Apparantly she noticed you were looking at it, because she responds with "you like it? My mother gave it to me before she died." Her voice is calming and stays the same when she speaks, never going higher or lower."Oh... I'm sorry about your mother, and yes, I like it." You said.

"Thank you. My name... my name is Kacy... though some perfer to call me 'Psycho' or... 'Worthless'. Your smile fades a bit. "I'm sorry...", you reply, then you introduce yourself. "Don't be... I have my...'friend', who I think of as a father sometimes.""Oh..", you reply.

You talk for a bit before you both start to walk to school.

It's been a few weeks since you first met Kacy, and the two of you have already become good friends.

However, your parents warned you of the forest, and they told you not to set foot in it, no matter what. You understood completely, but what you didn't know, however, is that she had been living in the infamous forest.

The day you asked if you could go over to her was the day you found out. You had the the strange feeling that SHE caused the murders, but she seemed so sweet... so innocent... so... so... weird.

You decided to disobey your parents and go into the forest...She looked at you with a pleading expression and you could tell she was excited.

She led you into the forest and then stopped at a tree."I'd like you to... want you to meet my friend.." she said with a smirk. Not a smile, but a smirk. However, it was the first time you saw her actually show emotion.

The next thing you know you see a tall... very tall man wearing a tuxedo. But then you realize in shock horror that the man had no face, just what seemed like a white mask or sock. The man (you guessed it was a man) walked up patted the girl's head.

"Kacy... who is this?" The man spoke in a monotone voice that was eerily similar to Kacy's, though this voice sounded male.

Kacy quickly introduces you. "Don't worry though", She quickly added, "You're my best friend." "W-who...are you?!" You asked, still frightened by the man's appearance. Maybe he caused the murders! No... you can't judge someone you've just met.

"Who am I? Huh, I thought you knew me, but perhaps you do not, so let me introduce me... I believe I have been nicknamed 'the Slenderman'." You froze, your heart beating faster. 'The Slenderman' was the nickname the police gave the infamous killer that left all those dead bodies in the forest. Your friends' 'friend' was the killer!

"Why does everyone hate Slendy! He has done nothing wrong! People should have listened to his warnings!" The girl said tearing up. Slenderman hugged the girl and you felt extremely guilty. (or not)

Slenderman was this girl's 'friend'... the family she never had. But then you start to wonder: where is her father? How did her mother die?

As if she can read your mind she replied "I... I killed them." Her smirk grew wider. "And you are next!" Before you can say or do anything, Kacy stabs you in the heart, and immediatly you fall to the ground, unable to move. "People shall remember... Shonzi," the girl said looking up to patted Shonzi's head. "Good work... my proxy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, if you guys were confused: Shonzi or 'Kacy' is the girl. Shonzi tricks her victims before killing them. She has never fallen in love and she treats Slenderman as a father.

I'm sorry if Slenderman's appearance in this story is a little weird, but Slenderman is my favorite (seriously) creepypasta so I wanted to make my first creepypasta OC friends with Slenderman.

Shonzi has killed both her parents then went into the forest to commit suicide. The necklace is actually her heart, anyway that necklace represents her soul. When she killed herself, she stayed... 'sort of' alive and that 'necklace' is what's keeping her in the world of the living.

The heart on the necklace? That has to do with how Shonzi died. After stabbing herself several times, she ripped her heart out, but magic turned her heart into a necklace. She wears the necklace (and her heart) with pride, even when she's ripping out yours. 


End file.
